Serendipity
by Heatman1991
Summary: She loves what she's doing now, but she feels its incomplete. Then its found at the very moment when she walked in. /AN: Am i going to continue at all is the question... i'll think about it/


Reading such good fanfiction from this site and the league of legends fourms made me wanna give it a try, so I decided to a chanced meeting between morde and sona. I'm not an english major or anything I just like to write sometimes on my free time.

Of course I dont own league of legends and merely using the looks and characteristics of the characters for the enjoyment of reading and speculating

XXX

Serendipity

XXX

Through the thick smog that covers the sky, lies a city-state known for its factories and laboratories where the smog originates. Smog so thick that where noon is mistaken as dusk if you're an outsider. Everywhere in the city-state is covered with a wide arrangement of buildings, tall buildings that overshadow the slums that glow green near the gutters of the techmaturgical runoff. In these slums lies a woman silently walking with no particular destination. A woman so alien to the environment that it seems obvious that she does not belong there.

The woman is shorter then six feet, a curvacious figure that most women would dream of having, fair complexion but borderlines on pale, innocent hazel eyes that could melt any coldhearted person, stunning facial features that makes her drop dead gorgeous. She has long wavy natural cyan hair, held into two pony tails on both sides with blonde tips in her hair, with her bangs covering her left eye. She's wearing a long blue gown with gold trims that accents her breasts. In her hands she "holds" an instrument, it has 3 strings that reach end to end where wings accent the gold frame adorning peculiar carvings, her 'Etwahl'. Though the word "hold" is not a good way to put it since her hands are placed where the instrument would fall.

All eyes are on her as she walks through the slums, but she doesn't show any fear. She's a champion, a League of Legends champion to be exact, and no one dares to go against a person who goes through fights that would break any average man to a heap. For she knows that they will drop like flies if they try to lay a hand on her, purposely or not. The instrument shes "holds" in her hands has a mind of its own. It thirsts for blood for no known reason, but is protective of its owner and will destroy all who try to anyways. Of course she feared it, but she mentally prepared and made it obey its master and to not kill any innocents, but that is another lore for another day.

She's weary, but not from her walk through the slums of Zaun. She's weary from her career, but its all she's ever done. She has grown up playing music all her life thanks to her late mother, may god bless her soul. She plays in her memory and honor because she was one of the people who cared and loved her, also showing the deep connection that Sona had to her 'Etwahl'. Music is the best and only way to make her memory live on since she taught it to her. But, Sona grows tired of it, it doesn't excite her as much anymore... it's the same type of concerts every time she plays into. She feels... lonely, is the word she's looking for. No one else to shares the love of music. Only has she met musicians that are in it for the money and fame. While playing music to wound people helps spice things, but only so much. Sona only does it out of necessity to quell the instrument's urge to kill that she is cursed and blessed with. But she can't say it doesn't give the excitement in life that most people would love to do. Music is her haven, always and forever, but how can it be when she grows tired of it. Sona can't fathom the point of it either.

She stops. She faintly hears noises quite far in the distance, curiously she quietly walks towards it, which then turns to sound. She walks closer and now its music, but it's music she's never heard of before. It's... dark and powerful; drums pounding rhythmically, steady bass guitar with deep and interesting patterns..., and a hypnotic electric guitar. Powerful gritty chords, but smooth solos that make her heart flutter of how poetic the musician plays it. Her mind is only focused on this music, then she knows that this is what she is looking for, its music but a different kind, a band of musicians. Weaving left and right until it get so loud that she's facing the building where it holds all her answers.

Its a run down building, full of graffiti and broken windows, but you can faintly see lights of almost every color come beaming out every now and then. Knowing full well that this is a performance stage she looks above the doorway and sees the name of the building. "Serendipity", such coincidence she muses.

She approaches the doorway, only to be stopped by somebody. He was a big burly man wearing an ensemble of a black t-shirt, matching black trousers, and sunglasses. He had very defined arms, broad shoulders, stout legs, and a bald head; typical bouncer. "Ticket ma'am?" he asked politely but gruffly. She shakes her head no, disappointment flowing in, the possible chance she's not going to see this mystery musician. "Ok, well it's twenty gold per person, but the concert is almost over so you can go in for five if you really want to catch the finale. A bright smile radiates from Sona and she quickly grabs her wallet and gives him the sufficient amount of gold. They trade and she quickly rushes to the stage to see who this musician is.

She enters the venue and took in her surroundings. To say the least, it was pretty crazy in here. People getting in to the music, ranging from shouting, to down right hitting each other randomly. Bodyguards standing near the stage just in case anyone was stupid enough to get on. Then she looks towards the stage and sees the whole band playing on their instruments. But her main focus was on that electric guitarist. The guitarist brought in a dark, heavy, but wondrous melody into her ears. She was deeply impressed on the skill of the musician.

She walks closer to the stage so she can see who this mystery musician is. He is wearing dull metal shoulder pauldrons with spikes slightly curved inward, while his chest is bare to show off his ungodly abs, black leather pants with dull grey faulds and spiked shin guards with matching sabatons. Her eyes lay on his tri-horned helmet, but her vision is towards his eyes. Blood red eyes the glow eerily and hold almost no emotion except euphoria. That's when she recognizes who this man is; Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal, a well-known and powerful champion in the league. She has seen the 'man' fighting in the fields of justice, those same eyes showing glee that opponents see when hit by the spiked end of his mace. But to think she would be able to see such an... 'artistic' side to him.

People say that he is from the Shadow Isles. A mysterious man with a a mysterious origin, they say he moved to one of the city-states for some unknown reason. Countless rumors describe him to be an evil strongman who explored the said isles out of selfish reasons, only to be cursed forever with only the armor to protect others from the curse. Another is a demon who is hidden underneath synthetic skin that rules an army of darkness. But there's one thing that all rumors have in common, that they all have him to be feared. But she feels no fear when seeing him like this...only interest.

She watches in awe as Mordekaiser grinds the neck of his guitar up and down with his right hand while strumming furiously with the other, connecting melodious rifts together in great harmony with the background instruments. It's hypnotic, as she takes every bit of willpower to not go up there and play along with him, wanting to join in his endeavor to make such a wonderful art. This is when she realizes in what she is missing. She felt lonely not only when her mother died, but also on stage as she does her melodies alone with only her instrument. She wanted to be in a band.

"Maven of the Strings, you are needed in the fields of justice. You have been called by a summoner who wishes to use your abilities. We will teleport you here shortly." She heard in her mind.

Sorrow creeps up into her heart, knowing that it's almost the end of seeing such a wondrous event. But desire fills her eyes to the fullest; she has knowledge of what she is missing, of who this musician is, and of her goal: join his band.

"Sona, we are ready for you, you must exit the building you are in." Is said and that was when the last of the chords struck deep and crowds went in an uproar and applauded with ecstasy. She quietly and quickly left the building. As she is almost out the door, she turns her head back to look at him once more, then left the building only to have mana surround her and is whisked away by the spell.

XXX

Any thoughts? Any compliments? Any mishaps? Go ahead and comment.


End file.
